


in the wind

by evantheworm



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, it's so soft tho I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evantheworm/pseuds/evantheworm
Summary: Marjan opens up to Mateo and fluff ensues.
Relationships: Mateo Chavez/Marjan Marwani (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	in the wind

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just fluff. Just a short and sweet Marjeo fic. Like the hurt is there but it's smol. I hope you enjoy.  
> TW: N/A

Marjan stood on the 4th story balcony of the art museum. The wind flowed through her fingers, dancing briefly on the pads of her finger tips before moving on to somewhere new. She was startled out of her thoughts by the ringing of her phone. She knew she had been gone too long for a “bathroom break” and her friends were worried, but she couldn’t bring herself to go back down and put on another fake smile and laugh more empty laughs.  
She sighed and walked over to where her phone was buzzing on one of the tables where she had tossed her stuff down on earlier. Mateo’s caller ID buzzed on the screen. She couldn’t ignore him, he worried too much as it was. She swiped the answer button and held the phone to her ear, “Hello?”  
“Marjan, we were so worried. Are you okay? Where are you? You’ve been gone for like 30 minutes.”  
“I know, I’m sorry Teo, I just needed to clear my head for a minute.”  
“You didn’t answer my questions though.”  
Marjan heard the worry in Mateo’s voice and knew she wouldn’t be able to keep her feelings inside. “I’m on one of the balconies on the 4th floor. The ones that have the tables.”  
“Okay I’m coming to find you.”  
Marjan nodded even though she knew Mateo couldn’t see and ended the call. She dropped down into one of the chairs and closed her eyes. She hated being like this. She was supposed to be a fighter, a badass that wasn’t afraid of anything. She wasn’t supposed to let anyone see her hurt. She wasn’t supposed to hurt at all. So why was she now? And at something so little?  
“Hey, Marjan?”  
Her eyes flew open at the soft voice. “Oh, hey Mateo.”  
“What’s wrong? And don’t tell me it’s nothing, I know you better than that.”  
She opened her mouth to respond but closed it again. She needed to keep it all in, she couldn’t break face. But she couldn’t lie to Mateo.  
“He got accepted, Teo. Farhan’s going to med school halfway across the world. I’m happy for him, I really am. But he’s my little brother, I just- ugh. I really shouldn’t dump this on you. I-”  
“Marjan,” Mateo kneeled down and looked Marjan in the eye. “You know I’m always here for you, me and the others. We’re a family. You don’t always have to be strong Mar. Everyone has bad days. Plus I know that you could kick ass any time.”  
Marjan laughed a quiet laugh. Just another reason Marjan loved Mateo, he could always bring a real smile to her face. “Can I have a hug?” She asked, holding out her arms. Mateo smiled and pulled Marjan to him. Marjan melted into his arms and brought her hand to his hair running her hands through his soft hair. The action automatically calmed both of them.  
“Are we going home for cuddles and to talk through the rest of this?” Mateo asked.  
Marjan could hear the smile in his voice. She grabbed his hand and turned to let the breeze flow through their intertwined fingers. “I guess we are.”


End file.
